moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Exorcist II: The Heretic
| directed by = John Boorman | written by = William Goodhart; John Boorman John Boorman is uncredited in the capacity of writer on this film.; Rospo Pallenberg Rospo Pallenberg is uncredited for his participation in this film. | produced by = John Boorman; Richard Lederer; Charles Orme | music by = Ennio Morricone | cinematography = William A. Fraker | edited by = Tom Priestley | distributed by = Warner Bros. | release date(s) = June 17th, 1977 | mpaa rating = | running time = 118 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $14,000,000 IMDB; Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977); Box office & business | gross revenue = $30,749,142 | preceded by = Exorcist, The (1973) | followed by = Exorcist III, The (1990) }} Exorcist II: The Heretic is an American feature film of the horror genre. It is the direct sequel to the 1973 film The Exorcist by director William Friedkin. The sequel was directed by John Boorman and written by William Goodhart. It was produced by Warner Bros. and released theatrically in the United States on June 17th, 1977. The film stars Linda Blair reprising the role of Regan MacNeil from the previous film. Veteran actor Richard Burton plays Father Philip Lamont, Louise Fletcher plays Doctor Gene Tuskin. Max von Sydow reprises the role of Father Lankaster Merrin and Kitty Winn returns to play the part of Sharon Spencer. Other notable actors include James Earl Jones as Kokumo, Ned Beatty as Edwards, Paul Henreid as the Cardinal, and Belinda Beatty as Liz. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Copyright holder: 1977, Warner Bros. Inc. * Filming on Exorcist II: The Heretic took place in May, 1976 until November, 1976. * Exorcist II and Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) redirects to this page. * Actress Belinda Beatty is credited as Belinha Beatty in this film. * This movie was banned in Argentina up until 1983. Fun Facts * 1977 was a busy year for actor James Earl Jones. In addition to playing the older Kokumo in this film, he also provided the voice for Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * This is actor Paul Henreid's final film role. He is best known however for playing the character of Victor Laszlo in the 1942 Michael Curtiz film, Casablanca. * At the time of production, actor Ned Beatty was married to co-star Belinda Beatty. They were divorced in 1979. Recommendations External Links * * * Exorcist II: The Heretic at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords 1970s; Africa; Chrysler Building; Clergy; Demons; Doctor; Exorcism; Ghosts; Heart ripped out; Hypnosis; Insects; Manhattan; New York; New York City; Occult; Possession; Priest; Psychiatrist; Satanism; Scientist; Washington, D.C. ---- Category:Films Category:1970s/Films Category:1977/Films Category:June, 1977/Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:E/Films Category:John Boorman/Director Category:William Goodhart/Writer Category:John Boorman/Writer Category:Rospo Pallenberg/Writer Category:John Boorman/Producer Category:Richard Lederer/Producer Category:Charles Orme/Associate producer Category:Ennio Morricone/Composer Category:William A. Fraker/Cinematographer Category:Tom Priestley/Editor Category:Linda Blair/Actor Category:Richard Burton/Actor Category:Louise Fletcher/Actor Category:Max von Sydow/Actor Category:Kitty Winn/Actor Category:Paul Henreid/Actor Category:James Earl Jones/Actor Category:Ned Beatty/Actor Category:Belinda Beatty/Actor